4000 Robots Wiki
Welcome to the 4000 Robots Wiki Robots. In some cases we see them as evil, vile, metalic beings that come from Outer Space or in some Mad Scientists' Lab. Other times we see overglorified toasters that just do whatever we tell them because they have no feelings or emotions. But in a lot of cases, robots are pretty friendly. In the year 3997, humans declared Civil War on rebeling robots. Robots won in the year 3999, and the humans were banished to Mars. While robots inhereted the Earth in the year 4000. This is the wiki that tells you about the bots and places of the year 4000. Robots Since the dawn of entertainment, robots have always been there to fascinate and amaze us. Or, as it turns out, scare us. When robots first came to the big screen, they were shown as evil metalic beings beant only on destruction. Like False Maria from Metropolis, she was given the purpose of giving Maria a bad name. In the process, she killed a man and started riots. And there was also Gort, the robot with eyes like Cyclops from X-Men. He was not too friendly either. But not all bots were evil. For example, Robby the Robot from The Forbbiden Planet wasn't evil. Neither was B-9 from Lost in Space. And in the 70's we were introduced to two droids that were as evil as Colin Mochrie has an afro. R2-D2 and C-3PO from the Star Wars franchise, and they were anything but evil. In fact, Artoo seems to save the day in every Star Wars film. And there was the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz series. If anything, that guy was a woose. And then there was WALL-E from the 2008 film of the same name. He was kind, friendly, and head over heals in love. But still, the world needed a good evil android or two, so with the release of the first Portal game came GLaDOS, the super intellegent computer that tried to kill you. Twice. She became the face of the game, and she was featured once again in Portal 2, along with a core named Wheatley. But he turned out to be evil, and GLaDOS seemed to help you this time instead of murder you. So, I geuss roibots can be either good or bad, depending on how they're programmed. IMPORTANT NOTICE TO NEW MEMBERS For those of you who are new and making pages here on the 4000 Wiki, be aware that you must als add a section called 4000. What that means is if your character isn't already from that year, you must tell us what your robot currently does in the year 4000. For example, in a regular bio Wiki page you'd say Jenny Wakeman was a teenage crime fighter. On this Wiki, in her 4000 section you'd add that she is currently a student teacher in Tremerton, Pennsylvania. Or if you'd prefer, you could do a regular Wiki style page for that character and I'd add the 4000 part for you. 'Other Rules of the Wikia' : 1.) Do not edit someone else's page unless given aprooval by whoever created the Page. : 2.) Keep it clean and apropriate : 3.) You must add a 4000 section to the page. Category:Browse